


Chasing love through time

by mikadoa2



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, main ships : nozoeli and nicomaki, sorrynotsorry, sub ships : all the others, too lazy to write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-02-18 21:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13108503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikadoa2/pseuds/mikadoa2
Summary: Nozomi is searching for something and to find it she has to go into the future.And it holds many surprises"As it turned out, this was my first day in the new world I landed in.A world not so different from mine. Actually the same, but 10 years from my time.Meaning I was not 16, but 26, and this girl was no stranger.She was much more than a friend and her name was Eli Ayase"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Whatup everyone!  
> So this is going to be quite a long fic. I've worked on the idea for a long time now and have finally made up my mind into writing it.  
> If my estimations are correct it could go around 15 ish (long) chapters and hopefully have a good storyline by the end - lol.  
> I'd like to thank you guys for reading this - if you are, if you aren't, that's alright. Just letting you know that you're missing out, lmao- and if you have any ideas about the story or you see mistakes of any kind hit me up. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Ps: I've hidden some easter eggs, If one of you finds them( throughout the fic) with the answer to the riddles- don't cheat, I'll write a story of your choice (within our love live hell ofc).  
> Best of luck!

  
For some I go fast for others I'm slow. To most people, I'm an obsession relying on me is a well-practiced lesson.  
  
**_What am I?_**

* * *

I woke up with a feeling of pain in the back of my head. It was strong but not enough to send me back to sleep. I tried opening my eyes, but the light from the nearby window was blinding. I stopped for a while.

At some point, I heard a door opening and closing, followed by feet walking. The person kept walking until they stopped in front of what I assumed to be my nightstand. Put down a seemingly heavy tray and started shifting again. I started to wonder if they were gone but not a second later I felt my bed shift under a weight and bringing me closer to the unknown.

Although they sat in front of the offending light, I tried forcing my eyes open once more, but they were simply not obeying. Maybe I was just really tired. Meanwhile, the person was moving on the bed to find a comfortable position. I thought they were done when suddenly I felt a hand brush against mine.  
A weird electrifying feeling jolted through me for what felt like a second and disappeared when the other hand was removed.

While I was too busy focusing on the electricity in my body, the person leaned forward and said something along the lines “ I will wait for you, even if it means I have to wait for eternity”. I didn't think much of it and quickly pushed it back into the far end of my mind.

This person was definitely not my mother and far from being a man. And a young one at that. So when did I get to be friends with a young woman? I don't recall the last time I actually had a friend as a matter of fact. So, just WHO was this person?

I tried remembering all the female cousins I had in my family but pushed that thought aside as I knew they all lived abroad. That’s when I started to panic.

OH NO NO, you are not going to get tricked by fear. Calm down and start from scratch.  
Okay, now breath in, 1 deep breath. Okay, let's do this. I scolded myself.

My name is Nozomi Tojo, and I am 16 years old.  
Okay, good start. Next up  
I live alone in Tokyo in an apartment close to my new school.  
That's right! My new school.  
I arrived there about 3 months ago. An all-girl middle/high school in which I still haven't made ANY friends. Guess that’s just the routine. Okay next up. Umm  
Whats next. URG… Think Nozomi Think  
Ah yes! I work at a shrine, as a shrine maiden.  
I reminder now

[Flashback starts]  
Yesterday, I was working there early in the morning when I thought of the feeling that my body was missing. Right! Then I looked around and I saw friends playing .-Nothing -. I decided that wasn't that missing feeling.  
I turned around and looked for something else when I was stopped dead in my tracks by seeing a couple.  
They looked like the earth could crumble under their feet and that nothing could ever threaten their love. The man looked at his partner with so much love that it could be mistaken for a summer day sun out in the fields of gold. As for she, She was radiant! even more so than him. How was that possible? Apparently, that's what they called love. Right?

I saw them go up to the shrine to pray and soon after they left.  
After overhearing their everlasting love wish prayer, I unconsciously walked up there. Once I was in front of the offering I decided fit to pray.  
I prayed for love too. A pure love. A love that will never fail me or my partner. I smiled - a love that never fails- that was it! The missing feeling.

I opened my teary eyes and was about to walk off when I felt my feet crumble.  
What was that? An earthquake? What was happening?

All of a sudden my feet lost their balance and I felt my weight being pulled down. A hole had managed to form itself right under me and I was falling. I was falling. WAIT for WHAT? I WAS FALLING?! I screamed for help and tried to grab on to anything to prevent the fall. But there was nothing to help me. So I looked at the used-to-be-ground-now-becoming-sky and wondered if I was really going to die like this.

I closed my eyes and hoped for the best until I felt a comforting warmth cover me. Like protecting arms telling me that everything was alright. I let those arms guide me wherever they were going until I felt the atmosphere change. What was once warmth and comfort was now cold and hurt. Before I had the chance to call to those arms back, I felt a pain strike through my head and fainted right there.

After which, I woke up here.  
[flashback ends]

Was I in the nearby hospital? Maybe a nurse was talking. Now was the time to open my eyes.

It took all of my willpower to open them until I finally succeeded. Although my vision was blurred, I managed to catch my surroundings. Not a hospital. Not my house. Not anyone’s house I may know of. But what really surprised me the most, was the woman still sitting beside me.

She was... She was beautiful. Long blond hair, piercing blue eyes with such a tender smile. No doubts she was around her 20’s, and that she was most properly desired by everyone. I wouldn't mind having her as a girlfriend~~

WOWWOWWOW NOZOMI CALM DOWN!

She said something but I didn't hear her. She saw and repeated herself.

“I’m glad you finally woke up. You had me worried. Although you just fainted, -out of nowhere- I was about to call an ambulance when Nico and Kotori told me it must have just been fatigue.’’

What a beautiful voice .. NO NO NO FOCUS. right. right. Nico and Ka-Ko-Koutori?? Uh, Who? I was about to ask when she said: “ Anyways, How are you feeling? Does your head still hurt?”

“I ‘m fine, thank you. But it’s my head, I still have a weird tingling feeling.” I answered.

“It’s normal, you did fall and you had a fever. Don’t worry it will go away in a few hours, just try not to move around too much “ She replied.

As I was about to ask my beautiful savior what her name was, I was yet again beaten by her.

“ I’ll go make you breakfast after I shower. Why don’t you relax and take your medicine with your juice and book?’

Since I knew I wouldn't be able to ask anything at the moment, I just nodded and looked at her with a grateful smile.

However, before I could even move a finger, she leaned towards me and gently pressed her lips to mine. Leaving a chaste kiss.  
“I will be right back, my love.” She smiled and walked away.

I stared at the ceiling wide-eyed.

My FIRST KISS was taken by a beautiful stranger! A girl at that!! AND, MY LOVE? WHATTT?  
What is happening?!

As it turned out, this was my first day in the new world I landed in.  
A world not so different from mine. Actually the same, but 10 years from my time.

Meaning I was not 16, but 26, and this girl was no stranger.

She was much more than a friend and her name was Eli Ayase.


	2. Waking up to a dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nozomi discovers some things about her new life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for you guys that stuck to this new chapter. I hope you enjoy it and if you see any easter eggs lemme know.  
> Good luck  
> May the odds be forever in your favor.

 

 

_I have no voice and yet I speak to you, I tell of all things in the world that people do. I have_ leaves _, but I am not a tree, I have pages, but I am not a bride or royalty. I have a spine and hinges, but I am not a man or a door, I have told you all, I cannot tell you more._

**_What am I?_ **

* * *

 

After being kissed for the first time, I didn't move for what felt like an eternity.  
Understand me! I mean, your first kissed with a total stranger AND same sex!  
Like WTF! I felt heat rapidly making its way to my face, neck, and ears.

As I finally decided to gain back my senses, I sat up and started hearing sounds of trickling water from a nearby shower.  
I looked to my right to find a nightstand with a lamp and a tray on it.  
A book, a glass filled with orange juice and medications on the side were adorning the tray.  
I reached for the much-needed medications and took the glass to swallow one with ease.

After putting them back down, I looked around to admire the foreign place.  
I looked in awe at what was presenting itself in front of me.  
  
_Looks like a western design._

A delicate white bedroom was designed professionally with both modern and ancient furniture.  
King sized bed with nightstands and lamps on each side. Under it, was a beautiful white carpet. A bureau and relaxation chairs in front of it to compliment the carpet.  
What was supposed to be 4 walls in a normal room, was now 2 and a half walls. As the other 1 half were only windows, almost giving a 270 degrees view. Nice silky curtains were protecting the sunlight from the sunny late morning.

The windows were on my right, and on my left was a vanity table with huge mirrors decorating almost a full wall.

_WOW_ , i thought to myself as I continued to look.

Under that vanity table were cabinets with arrangements and a chair.  
Above were shelves and 2 plants giving color to the room.  
On the shelves laid photos of people I didn't recognize, I continued to look  
until I finally saw the girl and I hugging, kissing and holding each other like an old couple.

_WHA-??_

_I really need to move and get out of here!_  
As I pushed myself off the bed, my head started to bang like tambourines. I quickly closed my eyes and held my head in hope to chase away the pain.  
It didn't work. I sat back down on the edge of the bed and tried to look for anything that could help me understand my situation.

On a banquette at the feet of the bed laid a phone.

I snatch it fast and turned it on. The background showed another picture of me kissing the girl’s cheek. I swipe it and tried unlocking it.  
My birthday? No. My moving day? No. My mom’s birthday? Not that either. As I started to feel scared once more, I took my last chance with my thumb.

I was relieved to see the screen unlocking.

I looked at the photos and saw the girl and me, but also of girls I didn’t know. Pictures that seemed professionally taken and others not.

As I changed the app to see my contacts, I was surprised to see 1459 contacts on it. I looked for favorite contacts and found 10. One was my mom and the 2 others added Nico and Kotori.  
I looked at all the others after eliminating the 3 and was finally found triumphant when I pressed Elicchi.

Under the name-tag was written the full name: Eli Ayase.

Good, I finally know her name. After that, I went to see my calendar to understand more about this weird turn of events.

I was somehow a very busy person! Rendez-vous every day with a famous actor, models, and even chefs were written. ( I knew them from all the documentaries I watch since I was always alone)

Until I reached a little gift icon and saw “3rd ANNIVERSARY”.  
_Anniversary, as in a couple feasting their whatever year together?_  
_OMG. HHHOOOWWW?!?!?!_

URGG ** _\- this is too much for me!!_**

I calmed down once more and decided to continue. I went to notes and tried to search for texts related to Eli Ayase. I found many.

All saying how much I love her and how she makes my life better and that she’s so sweet and cute and clever.

Okay, that was not useful

I went back to the calendar to check for my birthday and Eli's. I found out that her birthday was the 21st of October. I went to mine next and saw something more horrifying than any other news I had yet received.  
Even having been married would have been better.

_The age was shown right next to my name. 26. **26 years old**. It ’s **10 years** from now. This must be a joke. Where is the hidden camera? _  
_I checked the date. 8 February 2027._

I looked on at the screen with a pale face and wondered what could be worse. I checked the tv in front of me, a watch, a radio, and even a smart lamp for confirmation.  
They all certified my fears.

I felt a tear sprinkle from my eye. I tried to understand by repeating everything slowly from the beginning but it just made the confusion greater.

While I was silently crying in my hands, I didn’t hear the shower stop and Eli coming near.

It wasn't until I felt harms securely tighten around my shoulders and my head that I finally looked up at the warm sensation.

Eli was hugging me and I was too busy crying to realize that she was half naked and not fully dried.  
“It's all going to be alright. Don't worry, I’m here for you and I won't let anyone or anything hurt you” she stated confidently somehow getting me closer to her.

At the sound of those words, I melted more and more into the touch and let myself sink into the embrace. I was glad someone was here to help me during this hard time.-Even if I didn't know that person- I started to calm down little by little and began hearing a beating and a breathing sound definitely not coming from me.

How long has it been since I last hugged someone? Even my parents? It must have been at least a year.  
As I started to think about the feeling fluttering in my stomach, I thought it could resemble what I once read as ‘butterflies’.  
_Funny how those ‘butterflies’ appear for a loved one, I once read. In most cases, by your lover. In my case, supposed-to-be-lover._

Lover’s embrace. Lover’s protection and sympathy. This felt like an everlasting love feeling. Like I knew she would always be there for me.

_That’s it !! The shrine!_

I came after I prayed. So the Gods answered my prayers. _Wow, that was quick!_

I finally looked up from my position on Eli's stomach and felt a deep flush come to my cheeks and ears. Good thing I was already red from crying since Eli was just in her bra showing her perfectly fit body.

_This should be framed-_ I thought as I looked at her delicately drawn abs. I almost reached a finger to touch when I heard a slight cough. I looked up to see a smirk on Eli’s face.

I blushed deeper. _Why is she so beautiful. And How??_

“ Listen, my love,” She started as she put both her soft and long hands on my face “ don't cry no more and if it'll make you happy you can touch my abs all you want. I'll even let you rub off some other stuff so you could feel better if you know what I mean” She finished a devilish wink.

_No. As a matter a fact I don’t know what you mean!_ I also didn't know one could die just by blushing from so much embarrassment; because my soul was definitely a goner.

She leaned again, and I was scared she was going for another kiss. However, she gently pressed her lips to my forehead and smiled when she retracted. Wow, was all I could think of.

I can understand why I was supposed to date her. She ’s wonderful, caring, beautiful, careful of her girlfriend’s feeling. I just hoped she had the brains to it!

She finally let go and went to the dresser next to the vanity table. Got a shirt. Closed it, and walked back while putting it on. I don’t know how we came to know each other but I think that little ass of hers was one major reason.

I shook my head at the statement and felt the heating sensation coming back to my cheeks.  
She crawled down to my feet and placed both hands on my knees. **_HEAT AGAIN!_**

Eli looked me dead in the eyes and said “ You should go take a shower to cool off. After that, let's hang out for a bit. We are on vacations after all and I don't want my precious love to start them by crying.” A smile was placed on her beautiful lips the whole time. All the while gently caressing my knees.

She let go and told me to get clothes before showering so I could directly dress there.

“Thank you Eli-chan,” I said gratefully and directed myself to the dresser Eli went to until she stopped me and showed me the one opposite to hers as my own.

I brushed it off quickly telling her “ I forgot due to the fall” and walked off. What I didn't see was the look in her eyes telling that she knew more than she let off.

I went to the extravagant bathroom through a beautiful couloir all decorated similarly to our bedroom.

_The rest of the apartment must be decorated like this. Just how rich are we?_

After enjoying a 20-minute shower, I dressed in my nice and expensive clothes and brushed my hair. Finishing all the touches of my usual morning routine, I went out of the shower to put my folded pjs back in the bedroom.

Just as I thought that Eli wasn't there, she reentered the room with a book and came up to me.

“I found your missing diary this morning before you woke up. It was on the couch.” She stated.

“Omg,” I reply almost instantly on cue “ I have been searching for it everywhere, thank you so much Eli-chan!”

She smiled and walked off. _As I open the book I saw that everything written in bullet points was **PURE GOLD.**_  
It was every detail I needed to know about my mysterious life.

At that time the first point didn’t seem to be strange to me, so I read through it quickly and moved on to the others.

It said in a neat handwriting:

**I call Eli by the nickname I gave her when we first met: _Elicchi._**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you're down here, thanks for getting this far, feedback is nice- opinions, ideas, praise- you can send me emails at augustus.amadeus@yandex.com or just write a comment
> 
> more of this to come soon-ish, hopefully, *winky face*


	3. First Tokyo date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nozomi and Eli go on a fun date and something happens at some point.

> I drive men mad for love of me, Easily beaten, Never free.
> 
> **_What am I?_ **

 

* * *

During my first day in the new world, I learned a lot with **_the book_**. It was so much to take in I had to underline some on ‘my diary’ to remember them.

Here are the most important ones to never forget.  
Let’s start from the top.

Eli and I first met in high school at age 17. We made friends with 7 other girls and created an idol group to save our school.  
We only stayed together as a group for 1 year, but it was definitely enough for the school.  
She was offered a scholarship to a ballet school in Moscow. It was famous both for academics and ballet.   
_Eli was definitely intelligent._

  
I went to a world ranked college in New York for a film and photography major.  
Finished first of my major with congratulations of the school.

  
After 4 years of VERY long distance friendship, both Eli and I went back to Japan.  
We were both offered jobs and decided to move together for fewer costs.  
We fell in love. Without ever going out.

  
I started to get really well known in the photography industry and a lot of stars asked me for private sessions.  
Eli became a renown dancer by perseverance and got into the New national theater as one of the main dancers.  
They were in collaboration with her old school and ballet: the Kremlin Ballet.  
She was always traveling. We saw each other once every 2 months if I wasn't in the US doing a photo shoot for fashion weeks or Magazine covers.

_ We fought a lot. _

At some point, one of us cut contact. We were fed up. We didn't even say goodbye.  
A year passed and no news from either of us. However, we were both hurting. None of us were in a relationship, so we focused on our jobs.  
We both became really famous.   
Everything was fine until I received a call from a client asking for a photoshoot for a lead ballet dancer.

_I apparently didn't think much about it and had thrown Eli to the back of my mind. Eli did the same._

We were shocked at first when we met on set, then angry and sad until we finally made up. A few days after a successful photo shoot, we had sex for the first time.  
It was clumsy and awkward, but it was the perfect timing.   
We were 24.

After that, it was a bliss. We moved back together in a new apartment (our current one) and settled for jobs that didn't require frequent traveling.

Elicchi became the Dance manager at the opera in Tokyo. She still traveled to Russia for conferences and premieres or important meetings, but that never took more than a few days every month.

On my hand, I settled my photography company and opened it in Tokyo. It was a great success right from the start. I still traveled for shows and fashion weeks, however, that still didn't take much of my time.

We finally made up our little lives and were happy to this very day. Health and love were all we needed.

_Or so I thought. As a big event was going to change both our lives in an instant._

* * *

_end of the first notes_

* * *

 

Eli walked from the kitchen to the dining room with plates. As she reached, she put all the plates on the table and sat down across from me.

As we started eating everything was quiet until Eli broke it with a question.

“ Say, Nozomi. Would you like to go somewhere today?”   
“ I wouldn’t mind, but where to?” I replied, not knowing well where we were in Tokyo.  
“ Why not go on a tour. Sure we know Tokyo but why not play tourists? It could be fun following those guides waving flags around.” Eli snorted.   
“ That sounds really fun! We should do that” I laughed.

After finishing our meals, we got ready and went to the most touristic side of Tokyo.

The day turned out to be so much fun. _Who knew that following tour guides, and trying to hide in groups could be so fun?_

After a few hours of sightseeing and guides yelling at us for not paying the tour, we went on a small hill to see a sun setting on the outskirts of Tokyo.

We had the chance to grab crepes at the bottom of the hill before climbing it.  
Glad that we could finally rest to eat the treat, we were mesmerized by the scenery.  
It was beautiful. Blue, pink, violet, and red were coloring the sky making the atmosphere all the more romantic.

What meant more romantic meant more touchy and clingy.

Eli carefully put a hand around my waist and pulled me closer to her body. I started to blush at the unknown sensation, making me start to feel a creeping from my waist to my lower stomach.

I looked up from my delicious crepe and the sky and saw the ocean.   
_This is beautiful_   
I saw her smile as she started to slowly lean. Making me panic, wondering what to do.   
I closed my eyes shut preparing myself for another kiss but were surprised when I felt something wet on the corner of my mouth.   
I sprung my eyes open to see that none other than Eli’s tongue was licking something off of my mouth’s corner.

As I finally registered what was happening, I brought my hands to Eli’s front and quickly tried to push her off. I looked are her expression change from a slight chock turning to an evil smirk making me blush harder than ever.

That’s when I saw it. That spark in her eyes. It was mischievous, and that meant nothing good.

I leaned back now scared of the circumstances and saw her move ever so slightly towards me with a dark smile.

_Oh shit!_

As fast as I could, I tried to pull myself up but was soon tackled by Eli.

“AHHHH!” I yelled as I fell face first into the grass. Our long time forgotten crepe was laying in the dirt far from both our bodies.

I tried to get up again as I heard this devilish laugh coming from behind me, but 2 strong harms got a firm grip on my waist and flipped me over making me fall again. Only the other side now.

I hear a thud confirming my fall but don’t feel anything. I opened my previously closed eyes and was surprised to see that Eli was on top of me, holding me so tight and close in her arms that our noses were touching.

Her arms took the chock for me. My eyes went wide and I try to get loose of the grip but she is just too strong.

_Guess dance does make you really strong._

Eli is now dangerously close to my face and gives me no other choice than to use the ‘public places’ card.

“ Not here Elicha- huh -cchi, We are in a public place! People could see us” I barely mumble out loud enough for only both of us to hear.

We both look up from the position to see that no one was there and no sounds could be heard except for some rare cars driving by at the feet of the hill.

_Fuck. Why did we choose such a secluded place, to begin with?!_   
_To be alone with **your girlfriend. Duh!**_

We look back at each other and I don't know what to do anymore. I squish my eyes shut yet again for the second time today, but was once more confused by another tingly sensation from my sides.

_What is_ tha _-_

I start to laugh hysterically as I understand that Eli is tickling me. On the right spots.  
I push her as hard as I can. I kick, I wiggle, nothing works.

“ P-PP-PLEASE, SS-SST-OP!!” I cried. She didn’t stop and actually continued even harder.

This time I couldn't hold it anymore and felt my back hunch over flat against Eli, almost making us tumble to the side.  
This makes Eli slow down for what feels like a second, and I take this blissful opportunity to do what was the best choice at the moment.

I kiss her.

She stops instantly and it’s not the tickling feeling I feel anymore but a heat growing to my lower stomach and between my legs.

_OH_ MY _GOD. THIS IS AMA-_

This sensation was cut short when I felt Eli quickly pull away. I was so close to melting and she stopped.  
WHY!?

_The kiss lasted not more than 20 sec, I didn't even have the time to put my hands on her cheeks. Why didn't you let me enjoy this?_

Her eyes and a blush were the answers to my questions. She wasn't looking at me anymore but at something over my head. Into the distance.

That’s when I heard it. Feet shuffling over grass.

_Someone was there, wasn’t there?_

I see Eli awkwardly smiling and I heard a squeal, a click, and quick feet running away from their previous spot.

_What was that?_

When she looked back to me, I gave her a questioning look and she said:

“ A u’s fan. She took a picture and ran away”. I was about to ask how she could have found us since this hill was never known for visits when Eli cut me to it:

“I think we should stop coming here. I mean, it's been the third time people saw us together on this hill.”  
“ Never in this position though” she slightly blushed.

“ She took a picture! What are we going to do?!” I asked freaked out about the possible outcome.

“Nothing much, people have seen us kiss before. Maybe we should check with Nico. She’ll know better” Eli tried to reassure me, but I could hear a questionable tinge to her tone.  
We finally got up from our posture and decided to go home for dinner.

When we reached, Eli called Nico to tell her to meet the next morning for something important regarding ‘public image’.

“ Okay, but tomorrow everyone will come. This is muse. Plus I wanted to announce something” I hear from the phone.

“ Alright, we’ll see you tomorrow at Honk’s bakery” Eli replied.

They ended the call and we started to eat.

Soon after we went to sleep but I was too preoccupied by my earlier ‘spontaneous’ act to understand that someone was sleeping in my bed and that she was the reason we were going to be in such deep shit for our next “couple excursions".


	4. The announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some announcement that will change Nozomi's views on her friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aloha ku'uipo! 
> 
> I'm very happy to see new people coming and reading CLTT! I hope you enjoy this week's chapter   
> Wish you all the best 
> 
> Peace

_I hold all of your secrets, desires,_ and _souvenirs within me. Whoever holds_ the _key, has my destiny._

**_What am I?_ **

* * *

 

 

The next morning I woke up early. It was 7:00 AM.

_Not so early, but still before Eli._

She was laying sound asleep next to me with a smile on her face. She mumbled something and made a really cute snoring sound before moving to the other side.

_She’s adorable._

As I recalled that today we were going to meet the people, I decided to get prepared for the outcome.

I got up from bed, snatched my phone from the nightstand and made my way to the living room.

It was a beautiful living space. It was large, with 2 splendid windows overlooking the sunrise of Tokyo. There was a huge tv with leather couches parallel to it.   
A small fashionable coffee table was in between the couches and the tv.   
On it laid my diary.

The _Nozo-Bible_ as I liked the call it.

I sat down comfortably, took a blanket- that was previously decorating the couch- and picked up the _Nozo-Bible_.

All the names of every person I was going to meet today were listed in a neat list, with a short description next to them.  
It started from the oldest to the youngest. I think

First was :

  * Nico: 26, Full of herself, narcissist, but very sweet and motherly. Uses the word Nico too much. Continued in the idol industry. Became big manager for developing idol groups.B-day: July 22



**_Notes_** : I always joke about her boobs and grab them ( and all the others’) called my wrath WASHI WASHI MAX.   
I pushed the second note aside, even though I saw myself doing that, and went on to the essential.

I had heard her name before in conversations with Eli but I remembered something about the name that intrigued me.   
_I heard it in my previous life. I was sure of it._

_Let's see her picture maybe I’ll get something out it._  
I searched for her on contacts and was shocked to see that I knew her from my previous life.

_She’s that idol fan in my class! - Well was, I guess- Wow! I know her. Okay, let’s continue._

Next came 

  * Umi: 25, Warrior-like, strong, and will defend anything/everything if that's in her power. Loves order and control. Nun-like, Order- imposer.Became highly asked detective. Has only one weakness: Kotori. b-day: March 15



 

  * Kotori: 25, Sweet, skilled for many things, very talented with her hands. Started a company in the fashion industry. Very successful. Made it to the Paris, New York, Milano, and London fashion week. Every year. Gets anything she wants from Umi. B-day: Sept 12



T _hose 2 must surely be dating because only a couple could act like this._

I checked for pictures again and was shocked to recognize them. They were a year younger than me at school.

_How is that even possible?_

As soon as I saw the next name with a picture, I almost fell off of the couch.

_What?-_

I stopped myself in tracts and remembered that I was in fact in another dimension. I let go of the weird fact that I had seen or talked to some of the person listed in the 3 months I had lived in Tokyo.

_Okay, continue without surprise. You know all of them. OK. Breathe, breathe. Alright. Next._

  * Honoka: 25, Hyper, not so smart, nice, confident, optimistic. Loves bread. Ended up making it her profession. Started a bakery 4 years ago. Didn’t turn out well( She ate everything she made)at the beginning. After 2 years, her partner helped and sales doubled. B-day: Aug 3 



_Guess she stopped eating bread. OR started eating something else. HAHA lol._

  * Hayano: 25, Shy, quiet, calm, loves alpacas, obsessed with school idols. Good with children. Became a school teacher in a private school. Speaks 2 other languages fluently. If idol was one that would make 3. B-day: Jan 22



 

  * Maki: 24, Brilliant, **almost** as smart as Eli (-^-), finished early medicine school, Went for masters and will finish in 2 years. Intern in Nishikino private hospital ( owned by the family), filthy rich, will become even richer when she finishes her neurosurgeon master. Tsundere B-day: April 19



 

  * Rin: 24, Super hyper, very athletic, inexhaustible, optimistic, cat-like, doesn’t actually own a cat, became an athlete. She’s training to get into the next Olympics. B-day : Nov 1 



  
**Couples:**

_Couples, there are couples I need to remember too? Ugh, this is going to take so long._

  * Nicomaki: I love you one day, I hate you the other. 
  * Kotoumi: Shy love( Umi), shows love like Nozomi does around Eli ( Kotori). Old couple.
  * Rinpana: Child love, best friend. Innocent.
  * TsubaHono: Weird love, bread love, honk love. Don’t ask.



  
_Okay,_ that's _all there was to the list._

I went to check for pictures and understood that I did know all of them. Not personally but I had seen them before.   
What was really tormenting me was the fact that I even knew Tsubasa Kira. An idol.

_So If I know even her, how come I don’t know Eli?_

As the question kept going through my mind, I finally let it slide too lazy to search more for the answer. However, an idea came up to me.

_If I know all these people but not Eli, and since this dimension is nameless to me I’ll call it: Eli’s dimension_   
_Not very catchy. Whatever, I’ll see later if I have to change it. For now, it will do._

Just as I stopped my thinking I saw Eli with a sleepy head walking up to me

“ Good morning, my love” She yawned. “ Have you slept well? No more headaches?”

_The headache, that’s right I completely forgot!_

“ Good morning Elicchi, I slept well, what about you? And no, no more headache. Thank you for asking” I replied with a smile

She made her last steps towards the couch and said: “ I slept well, thank you..” She leaned forward, gently slipping her arms around my shoulder and tenderly kissed my cheek before saying “ I like making sure my baby is alright.”   
I blushed yet again at the sensation in my lower abdomen.

_OMG, how does she do that?_

We stayed like that for a while before she let go and I felt a warmth leave my body.

I let out a whine and claps both hands over my mouth. She didn't seem to have noticed and went to the kitchen for breakfast.

_That was close_

After eating breakfast together we both got ready and took the car to a nearby bakery/coffee shop. Honoka’s Bakery.

All the faces I had searched up this morning were already present and talking to each other. I noticed that the shortest out of all the girls was the most active and didn't seem to be in such a good mood.  
We walked in and everyone came rushing to my side asking about my fall and fever.  
“I’m doing all right thank you very much for worrying and I’m sorry for the trouble” I bowed.  
They all looked at me stunned and Nico was the first to react.

“ Did she really fell that hard?” She looked at Eli, who only smiled somewhat a little bit embarrassed.

_Too formal? okay, Nozomi_ play _it cool. You know these girls since high school._

“I was just joking! HA, I’m hungry for bread! Let’s use Nico’s chest as a cutting board.” I exaggerated.

Everyone burst out in pits of laugher except for Nico who looked like she was about to murder me.   
“If you don't all shut up this instant, Imma all ruin your sexual lives by telling the media all your sickos fetishes!” She harshly warned and they all stopped in an instant.

_Fetiches, Shit!!_ I almost blushed. _I wonder what Eli’s is? Nozomi get ahold of yourself_. I snarled at myself.  
“Alright idiots take a sit, we need to talk business,” She said while looking at the chairs.

“We all know that titty monster and Stalin like to be touchy in public, and look what we have here as a “show of affection” proof” Nico showed her phone after air quoting the situation.

A picture of Eli atop of me was displayed and some breath intake and sighs were heard in the room. All the girls faced both of us and although none of them mouthed a word, they were heard and understood from their eyes.

“you fucked up,” it said from some and from others it was“ again! Can’t you guys be more careful?”  
At those intimidating stares, we both sunk down in our seats and let the awkward silence be broken by Nico yet again.

“Thanks to the one and only Nico NI world’s number 1 idol, I negotiated the picture to not be displayed in any magazines or any main social media.” She held her head high.

All of us sighed in relief until Nico added another point.

“BUT!” she lifted her finger up in the air. “ If you guys do something like this again, I’m not going to help and you’ll have to bribe your way to safety on your own. Also, I don’t want you guys to be less than 3 feet away from each other for the next week. Am I understood?’ She leaned into me trying to make intimidating eye contact.  
For my sake, I sighed and accepted her offer without a riposte. She nodded, happy with herself and walked back to where Maki was sitting.

“Since this small matter was taken care off- and you guys better behave from now on-” she squinted her eyes at Eli and I. “I’ll tell you the real reason why Maki and I called you here”  
Maki stood up and gently held Nico by her waist “ Remember why we asked all of you to take vacations during this month?”  
She looked at Nico with a smile and turned back to us “We are inviting you to celebrate with us a big coming event” Maki continued  
“ We would like to announce our-“ Maki started “ Wedding” she finished in unison with Nico.

Everyone in the room was shocked. Squeals and chairs falling from people standing up abruptly were heard followed by a body of women rushing to congratulate the new fiancees.

Even I was thrilled to know that they would get married- although if I didn’t know them that much.  
After the cacophony died down, everyone sat back down and Rin looked at me and asked: “ I’m so happy for Maki and Nico, but I honestly thought that you too would marry before all of us”. The whole room agreed and waited for our answer.

I looked around frightened by the sudden question but was stopped in my train of thoughts by Eli answering aloud “ We are still thinking about it. Right now is a bit complicated for us so we are concentrating on the everyday matter first. Once everything goes back to normal, we’ll settle down for a wedding.”   
She smiled at me and I was relieved to hear that “our couple” was not going to get married anytime soon.   
The rest of the room looked pleased with the answer and let the subject go.

“Back to us!” Nico announced “ We are inviting you guys to our pre-wedding party for a week to… **the Bahamas**!” the room exploded in excitement.

The engagement taking all the attention in the room, I let myself fall into a cool and relaxed mood. I had been a little stressed out since I arrived and I just barely noticed all the people around me.

They were all so friendly from the little experience I had the gained and something told me that would become like family really soon.

_I’ll just have to enjoy the Bahamas with everybody else and just stop worrying too much. I mean, going on a FULLY paid vacation to THE BAHAMAS, you’d have to be stupid not to accept._

Just as I finished my train of thought I felt a gentle yet sneaky hand make its way slowly to my lower back and started to feel breath near my ear- like someone whispering.

It was Eli

She pushed further onto me to continue the whisper that was mostly muffled by the loud celebration in the background.

“… We’ll have time to relax and do all the things you love… I’ll make sure you enjoy yourself.” She winked and walked off without another word to the newly engaged couple.

I haven’t noticed that I had started to flush so hard to the point of sweating from both anxiety and embarrassment. I quickly made my way to the restrooms before anyone noticed and locked myself in.

The mirror reflecting my image made me even more aware of my face- it was beet red like maki’s hair. I poured some water on my hands and buried my face into them to just try and stop whatever was happening to me. Once I looked back in the mirror, my face was a toneless red but my head was understanding more and more of the recent conversation- more like the whisper.

I haven’t used these words in my life too much but the only ones I was thinking of this instant were

_I’m Fucked!_


	5. En Route to the Bahamas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trip to the Bahamas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops! One day late.

I am relaxing, thrilling, dangerous and mysterious at the same time, but people love me so much they keep asking for me. I give them the possibility to see what they can't see during their everyday lives.  

**_What am I?_ **

* * *

 

 

The day passed quite fast. I didn't even see it finished. I just had the chance to “mingle” with the others as if nothing happened and avoided Eli at all costs. No one seemed to have noticed and by the end of the night, I had forgotten all about the frustrating discussion.  
We finished celebrating at Honoka's and set up for a meeting time to catch the flight that was settled for the next day.  
Going to the Bahamas was not a first for me. I had had the chance to go with my parents for one of their jobs, however, we only stayed a couple of days and I didn't leave the hotel room during the whole time there.  
This was going to be different for me. I was getting so excited I could barely hold it in. But with all those years of hiding my feelings, I managed to trick the others into believing I was “just happy” to go. When we reached home that night I let Eli go to sleep and started packing for the full week in the Bahamas.  
The next morning I woke up before Eli yet again and went directly to check my already packed bag. Everything was neatly packed and I saw a note on top of the clothes.

_Don’t forget to take your diary. I know you love to keep track of your adventures._  
_\- E_

The neat handwriting looked familiar, squinting my eyes I tried to remember where I had seen it before and let it slide once I understood the Eli had written it.

_I must have already seen her handwriting by now_  
I then left for the kitchen and started making breakfast for both of us. While the crepes and eggs were cooking I quickly went to fetch my Nozo-Bible and started to look for any info that could help with the trip.

The first couple of pages I had already read were mostly regarding my relation with Eli, my friends and their relationships and some info on jobs and such.  
I flipped through the pages to finally land on a title

_ **Traveling** _

  
_Good, I found it!_

Bullet points were listed and some important notes were already encircled in red. Things like:

  * Don’t let Honoka, Rin, and Nico drink together- It causes problems.



Or

  * Maki and Umi will not usually drink, but when they do there have 3 phases 


  1. They start to feel better around people and they slowly start to enjoy themselves -still conscious
  2. Beginning of heavy flirting, with their girlfriends but sometimes they don't see anything and end up flirting with other people - Maki was dragged to some corner of a nightclub and was having a hardcore make out sessions with a girl she confused for Nico. Eli stopped her before she got caught.
  3. The last phase is usually very rare and only happens when the drinks are flowing like an endless aphrodisiac river. Both of them become aggressive and thirsty for sex.



 

> -One of the still conscious people would come from behind and knock the shit out of them. They sleep for the next 12 hours.

_HAHAHA -Well that sounds like fun._  
The other bullet points and notes seemed normal for parties. Some anecdotes were specified like the time Hayano started lap dancing on rin and the poor girl just fainted then and there. Or how Nico got so drunk when they were traveling to a farm and she fell asleep in the pigs’ paddock.  
_I hope we took pictures of that. It sounds like perfect blackmail material ever for a Super Idol._

All in all, everything sounded like we all enjoyed ourselves. Eli and I seemed to have traveled a lot together and the experience were all explained in depth. Except for the sex parts.  
I questioned myself on the matter.  
Why was the rest so in detailed and this part omitted.

_I mean even some of the other girls’ night activities were written, but why not Eli and I ’s. I just don’t get it. Like that time Maki and Nico got really touchy in a Jacuzzi. Why was that there?_

It was not very detailed - thank the gods- but at least it was more than ours.  
I was turning the page when I suddenly smelled the crepes sweet smell. They were ready.

I put down the Nozo-bible and went on to continue breakfast. Eli soon woke up and we got ready for the airport. In the end, I hadn’t had the chance to touch the book again until we were on the plane for the Bahamas.

* * *

  
The Bahamas sounded good when we were still in Tokyo but after the 11th hour of the still ongoing flight, it seemed to become annoying.  
I had to admit that the first class seats were very comfortable, it was just that the flight was getting impossibly long.  
I looked to see how the others were doing and were surprised to see that only 2 were still awake.  
Nico and Eli.  
They were both concentrating on their movie displayed on the 'mini' 17 inches tv in front of them.  
I stared at Eli since she was right next to me and started to get lost in my thoughts.

How did I come to really meet her? Was the diary right when it said we met in school? Why had I seen everybody else except for her? From the other notes, it didn’t feel like she was new. Where was she really from?

All these questions where starting to fog my awareness and I didn't see Eli looking back at me with a knowing gaze. A gaze that said more than words.  
I missed it by a few seconds and she turned back to her tv as if nothing happened.

During the last 2 hours till our stop to Atlanta, I watched a documentary about Eli that explained her impressive career and the outstanding changes she achieved at each Ballet theater and opera she’s worked in.  
Incredible sale boost was achieved. She created a new era of performing arts. It was ballet assimilated to contemporary dancing. Every movement meant an action, an opinion, or a desire.

“She’s truly gifted, “ says the narrator. “ Even though she was far from being that good enough dancer her choreographies and adapted scenarios are revolutionary. Only a pure genius could produce such near perfection.”  
Just the fact that she had a whole documentary dedicated to her career and it being shown on an airplane made me anxious to know _**Just How**_ famous and rich she was.  
Just before the airplane landed, I had the chance to hear the exact words or should I say amount I wanted to hear  
“ Elichka Ayase to this day is very demanded in the performing industry. She is believed to become the new George Balanchine. She will be creating and choreographing one of her most awaited ballet performance since the beginning of her career. The season will start spring 2027 in Moscow where Mikhail Baryshnikov will be attending.” The narrator added

“ This is going to be a hard one but with her net worth already nearing 4 million dollars I think she’ll be alright with whatever happens.” A ballet critic stated.

_Wow, seems like she’s really one of the_ top _. Cool, 4 million dollars, how much is that? WAIT _ UP_  
“ **4 MILLION DOLLARS**. **ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME** ” I shouted. I was lucky enough my voice was covered by the loud screeching of the wheels, but some people turned to me with a questioned look asking what was so impressive.  
Eli being Eli, smiled at me and started to laugh really hard to the point of tears. She knew EXACTLY who I was talking about and I was frozen in place wondering what to say. She cut me to it and exclaimed in between pits of laughter  
“ You're still the same, I love it”  
I blushed at her statement and started looking through the window to escape reality.  
The scenery being very distracting and the air hostess talking through the mic made it impossible to hear the murmuring phrase Eli was muttering.

“ I hope you won't change after all this is finished” Eli tenderly looked at the back of my head and went to gently grab my hand.

I turned around and for the first time, during which I arrived in this new dimension, I looked at Eli's soft gaze and smiled back without any sign of my face flushing. For the first time, I felt a sense of comfort and happiness mix with something I couldn’t describe. Whatever it was, it made my whole body fly.  
And this time, neither of us stopped this wonderful feeling. But Nico did.

_Urg Why. Are. YOU.here?_

“Let’s move lovebirds, we need to get off this plane and take the jet. I can’t wait to arrive anymore. So make it quick.” She separated our hands and pushed us up.

I looked at Eli with a questioning gaze wondering what “jet” she was talking about.

“ You’ll see” She smiled while taking my hand luggage.

* * *

When Nico had said jet I hadn't thought of _Easy Jet_ but neither did I think of an _actual_ JET.

That girl had rented the jet to the Bahamas.

_WHO FUCKING DOES THAT!!!???_  
“Rich people do. Especially Nico and Maki” Said a voice from behind me. It was Kotori. I hadn’t had had the chance to talk to her during the flight. As she walked closer to me, she started laughing at my exclamation.

“ But I don't think this is the first time, I heard they went to Paris with a rented jet. But stopped in the middle for some fuel.”She added

“Cool,” I looked at the now ready-to-depart jet in awe. Kotori seemed to be doing the same.  
As we got on the plane and got ready, I stayed at Kotori’s side for almost 2 hours straight. She turned out to be even more interesting and entertaining then I thought she’d be. 

We talked about her fashion shows, the people that hit’ on her. Those who hated her. How she took it and how she responded. However, the list of suitors was much greater than I'd have thought. Umi had been present to some of those "love show" and her reaction was hilarious.

“ She got up from the corner she was hiding in and walked straight to Vivianne’s Face, She stood tall over her and used her “intimidating” eyes and said - ‘ I would advise you to step away from my girlfriend this instant if you don't want me to break your face, hands or anything that was useful to you as a designer.’ It Was HILARIOUS. Vivianne looked like she was about to shit her pants and she just nodded and left." Kotori burst out laughing.

I was happily surprised by Umi’s _secret_ character change. Who would have thought she was the aggressive type? While we were laughing our asses off, Umi was doing her best not to flush more than she already was- which had already reached the tomato shade- and almost yelled:

“Don’t talk badly about me, you did worst before. You came back the girl’s house and literally entered it. You were playing ‘friends’ and you asked about me on purpose to see what she would say. You knew she was going to say she loved me but you just waited and when she said it, you broke your half-filled wine glass on the coffee table, got up and stood over her with a broken glass to her face and said ‘better not fuck with my girlfriend if you don t want to di-’ “ Umi got cut off by Kotori's hand over her mouth but the story was definitely understood.

“ Umi, don’t talk about things you don't know about, I merely pranked the girl. Just drop the subject okay?’’ She said darkly.

I had just witnessed a criminal jealous couple in action. _Who knew we were friends with psychopaths!_

“While it would be amazing to hear more of your crazy story, I think I'm gonna go talk to someone about unicorns. Tschuss~~~” I said standing up to the go grab a glass of champagne and sit somewhere alone. _This was scary._

When I thought I was done with the surprises on this plane, I started hearing strange noises. Like something dislocating from its original place. I stood up and put down my glass. Listening carefully to the sound, I knew it was coming from the back of the jet.

When I arrived next to 2 unknown doors there was a stop of noise, but just a second later I heard a bang against the door in front of me. Being my usual worried self, I sharply grabbed the handle and twisted the door open.

Maki with a strap-on and Nico ridding it was not what I was waiting for. Actually, of all the things that exist in this world, this was not at all what I was expecting.

I stayed gaping like a child on the verge of realizing his ice-cream fell on the ground. An eternity had passed and none of us moved until a fast hand move over mine and closed the door as fast as I had opened it.

Eli had saved the moment

“Are you alright? I knew they’d try to join the mile-high club but I thought they could have waited for the Bahamas. I should have told you before, I’m sorry.” She gently put both of her hands on my shoulders. Me, still being shocked at having seen for the first time real sex didn’t know what to say.

_You have to understand my shock, I’m 16 and although I seem tough and mature, I can't even watch a full ecchi anime with some sex scenes._

For some reasons though, my mind kept on focusing on Eli’s words. Why was she so worried? I’m grateful she’s here to comfort me but did she know something I didn’t?  
This time I wanted to know.

“ Why are you so worried Elicchi? It’s not like I don't know what sex is.” I challenged her.  
But she immediately replied “ Don’t you remember the time you walked in on Kotori and Umi? You couldn't sleep for 2 days after it. Said it was traumatizing seeing you're children having night affairs.”

I looked at the floor as if in deep thought and back to her like I just remembered “ Oh yes, Right. OH! I DONT want to remember that, don't mention it again” I shivered holding my own shoulders in exaggeration.

Eli turned me around and sat me with a champagne glass. “ Alright darling, no problem. Let’s enjoy the rest of the flight together with champagne. Shall we ?”

She was so gentle with her actions and voice that I became hypnotized and forgot about the mile high club in seconds and got lost in our conversation that lasted till the end of the flight.


	6. Into the first day in Utopia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I created an original character. Tell me what you think  
> -NOT a summary but whatever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aloha loyal readers! 
> 
> Please don't kill me.  
> I've been starting uni again and Chinese is not an easy language to learn.( I did just move in too so that explains it :p)
> 
> Anyway, you know the drill. Try to find the answer to the riddle and get your story!
> 
> Enjoy this for now and tell me what you think.
> 
> A.A

 

 

You can hear me and feel me but you can't see me or smell me, yet everyone has a taste in me. I can be created, but after that only remembered.

_**What am I?** _

* * *

  
We talked, talked and talked. It was like I was getting to know her every bit in these hours. It got me thinking. Just as if she knew I didn't remember those times spent together, but that was not what caught my attention. The fact that she explained everything so well, just like they had happened yesterday, did. It made me happy.

_Will I really attract someone to the point where they remember our every moment?_

Just spending time with Eli made me feel safe and at peace. She was such an easy person to listen to. How could anyone not eventually fall for her? What also stroke me was that she was also a great listener. I would rant on about a funny situation that happened to me a little ago - more like 10 years ago- and she would listen so attentively that it seemed like she would never get tired of the stories I would tell.

_She’s like, urg what’s the word for it? Friendly? No definitively not enough, courteous? Not that either… I got it! She’s princely, charming and courteous like a prince._

She talked with passion and listened with love, what more could a girlfriend ask for. She was perfect. Really careful of her lover’s needs and always present when needed.

After getting to know Eli a bit more and understanding why I fell for her, some of the others came to continue the conversation with us. Rin and Hayano were remembering about things that happened during our high school years. It brought back memories when Eli started talking about it so they followed suit.

It felt nice to be surrounded by people I could call friends. They had been with me for 10 years and none of our friendships died. We all stayed together.  
Without noticing I felt a light touch on my forehand and looked down to see a gentle hand offering a handkerchief. Before I could ask my prince why she would give it to me, a tear made its way down my cheek and fell unto my shirt.

I gladly took the handkerchief and smiled a thank at Eli for thinking ahead of time.

“ You deserve all the attention and love that you are receiving here with our friends” She leaned into my ear while lightly pushing back my hair behind it.

_She knows so much about me. Why am I not already in love with her? I mean my 16-year-old self isn't yet, but from the looks of it, my 26-year-old self is._

Eli took my hand in hers and tugged at it ever so slightly gesturing for me to move away from the crowd. She knew I didn't want to be seen by the others who were having such a deep and enthusiastic conversation.

Walking, this time, to the front of the plane we sat together on 2 large seats, our backs to the others. Eli side hugged me and I just let myself fall into her comfortable presence and touch.

_How can you be so nice? If only I could say I love you from the deepest of part of my heart._

“It will come. Eventually, you’ll get used to it and finally admit those strong restrained feelings.” She caressed my face with the back of her hand.

I jerked out of her grip and exclaimed “What!?”

_Did she hear what I said? Did I say it aloud?_

With a slight shock on her face and her hand up in the air, I knew I shouldn't have acted like I did. I quickly go back to my seat and try to speak my way into explaining what just happened but she cuts me to it.

“ The fact that you’re still not used to having friends around you, loved ones at that, is totally normal. You were not raised like this. To have deep friendships. That ’s why I told you I will always be there for you and help you until you finally accept the love they want to give you.”

I was stunned. She didn't hear me. It was only about the friends I got.

_UFFF that was close._

I smiled gently and didn't add anything not to worsen the little impulsive action I just did.  
I go back to sit close to her and she doesn’t seem to find that disturbing and we fell into a comfortable silence.

“Please take your seats and buckle up, we will soon be landing” announced the air hostess.

* * *

 

Landing and taking the limo to the villa didn't take more than 30 min. We were lucky enough not to arrive during rush hour. We quickly got to the sumptuous Family villa and got our respective rooms, or should I say suites.

I'm really not used to having rich friends but this is just plain unfathomable. The room Eli and I got for ourselves was big enough to fit 2 of my current apartment. I mean my 16-year-old apartment.

_This is huge. I ‘ll get lost in this room alone if it weren't for the open space._

With my thoughts taking away my attention, I missed what Eli says and didn't expect a delicate hand on my shoulder. I jumped a little at the touch.

“ Let’s go swim before its dark. I think going in the sea will do us greatly after 15 hours of flight” She gives me my swimming suit and goes to change her own in the nearby bathroom.

I hum in response thinking the idea is a great one and get changed myself when I know she’s out of sight.

After a few minutes, we were both equipped with our beach clothes and towels on and headed for the private villa’s beach that was separated from the other private villa’s with palm trees.

Some of the girls were already in the water while others arrived running directly into the sea like overexcited 12-year-olds (Nico, Rin, and Honoka)

_That trio though_

  
“They are really funny aren't they?” Eli laughs  
“They’re just annoying if you ask me,” Maki interjects with a little smirk on her face.

Now that I thought about it, I didn't get to speak a lot with Maki and some questions have been piling up in my mind.

“ Say, Maki, I always see you smiling so gently at Nico yet whenever you're talking to each other its always…”

“ Violent? Yeah, I know. It’s this kind of “role-playing” we've been used to since the beginning of our relationship. We keep this charade up because for some reason Nico feels insecure when I treat her the same way I do at home and in public. She says she doesn't want people to know I’m sweet” Maki points out.

“ So she just wants to keep sweet and thoughtful Maki to herself” Eli analyses.

“ That’s exactly it,” says Maki.

_Funny how super idol Nico Ni is the strongest in the world but is super insecure about losing maki._  
_lol, cant she see Maki only has eyes for her?_

All 3 of us decide to join the others and enjoy the afternoon sun of the wonderful exotic island.  
It’s quiet and still lively from all the sounds the others do but it brings so much serenity.

“This is wonderful,” I think aloud.

“You are very right about that. We haven't had had this relaxing of a vacation in a long time” Eli encircles her arms around my neck but surprisingly enough, keeping her distance.

I’m happy with the touch that is not too invading but still a little endearing and smile in return.

After a few hours of swimming, tanning and snacking, the sun starts to set and we all go for a shower. After having taking mine, I head back outside and see beautiful shades coloring the skies.

It sets me at ease and I’m glad nothing is disturbing this silence. The sound of crashing waves on the seashores, the cries of the seagulls and pelicans passing by, the few boats going back to port for the night and the light wind that breezes the air all add up and give me this strong feeling. One I hadn't had the change to feel that often before. One that meant I was deeply joyous.

About 20 minutes past and the sun was out of the way giving space for the stars and moon to slowly rise their turn.

_I wish I could stay here. Just to evade reality._

Just as I told myself that, a crunching sound made its way to my left ear and woke me out of my trance.  
I looked to the direction of the noise and saw someone getting closer through the palm trees. I could see clearly that it was a fit women from the tight beach clothes she was wearing and that she was quite tall.

She had short hair, just like a bob and some music resonating from the earphones she was wearing. She whistled to the tune but I didn't recognize it. It sounded very familiar, like a classical opera tune I used to listen to as a child. Once she saw me though, she looked directly into my eyes and blue orbs met mine.

_They are … intoxicating and there is this glint of Je ne sais quoi in them that I just can't describe! Why were they so blue? This woman getting closer by the second reminds me of Eli, with her blue eyes, blond short hair, and height, but this is definitely not Eli._

She smiled at me and took her last few steps towards my direction until she finally arrived at my side.  
Even though the little light there was left from the sunset and the small shining light coming from the mansion nearby, I could clearly see that she was beautiful.

_What is wrong with me and blondes with blue eyes?_

She turned off her music and signaled questionably for her to sit next to me. I nodded in silence not wanting my tongue to do me wrong.

“ Beautiful sunset isn’t it ?’’ She asked in English.

“ Never seen something like it before. Tokyo doesn't have that peaceful hue to it.” I observed the horizon.

“ You have a point, we can’t feel this kind of feeling with Japanese sunsets, however telling that your sunrise don't either would be a lie.” She smiled at me.

“ True it is very settling. How many times have you been to Japan before?” I continued the conversation. For some reason, I didn't want this woman to stop and leave. I sensed this pull towards her that was just so mysterious that it made me want to know more.

“ Too many times to remember, I go there for work a lot. However, I never had the chance to learn more than a few words. You are Japanese, but you do not have that strong of an accent, how is that?” She questioned.

“ I moved a lot when I was younger due to my parents’ work. I had to learn English” I simply returned. “ Where are you from ?’”

“ Well, how about you try and guess.” She challenged me.

“ Okay. Are you from America?”

“ no”

“ Australia?”

“Way too far”

“ England?”

“too posh”

“ South Africa?”

“ Not in the least”

“ Canada”

“ My country did colonize part of it”

_Let’s think, Canada was colonized by who, and what part was she talking about? This woman with no accent whatsoever let me take my time in guessing until the bulb lighted in my head._  
“France!” I exclaimed

“ You got me !” She laughed at my enthusiasm.  
“But you don't have any accent either, don’t you live there?” I wondered.

“ That’s true but only because I haven't lived in France for 12 years. I live in Moscow at the moment but I usually go all over the world for my work” She simply stated with a smile.

“ Wow, that sounds amazing! What do you do?” I questioned.

“ I’m a jeweler, I create and make special edition jewels for high hand companies. A lot of French companies actually. Like Cartier, Boucheron, morphee jouaillerie and others. Worked with Italian, Swiss and American brands too, but I’ll stop bragging. What about you? What are you doing?”

“ I’m a photographer. I do a lot of portraits and close-ups. I also go around the world for fashion weeks and special requests” I recited perfectly from my Nozo-bible.

“ Very interesting. How long have you been on the job for, have you made any covers?” the stranger asked in interest.

“I have been in the industry for over 7 years but started my own company only 4 years ago. I have had made some vogue covers, most of them for America. Wintour seems to enjoy my work. Says it’s a mix of new and old and she loves it. ” I stated confidently and almost got lost in my certainty.

“ Wait up, started about 5 years ago, Anna Wintour's protégée, fashion shows, AND Japanese. You're the famous Nozomi Tojo! Only the best photographer since a decade! Wow, I’m so honored to meet you in person! I think we actually have met before at one of the ILBE in 2024, but I doubt you’ll remember me from then. We barely talked because I had questions to answer to journalists.” She said excitedly.

_ILBE is the international luxury brand event that took place in Milano. I went there with Kotori-chan for one of her important spring collection. Since she said she was in an interview and that she was a jeweler not secluded to one brand then she must have been…._

  
_Wait up. She’s Éléanor d’Ambroisine!_

  
‘That’s me alright! I wasn’t expecting you to know me though.” She laughed at my outburst thoughts.

“Just the fact that you designed some of Queen ’s Sirikit of Thailand and Crown Princess Masako of Japan ‘s jewels for over a decade has to make me know you. You’re only the best jeweler of this era. Wow” I exclaim remembering the few designers and creator that were on the Nozo-bible.

“Haha, thanks for the praise but I don't deserve it. Your work is fantastic, however!” She fires back a compliment.

The light discussion over our respective lives took more time than I must have noticed because, by the time we were talking about our favorite Ceylon tea, it was fully dark with a bright moon over our heads. We only stopped talking because of the shuffling sound of someone walking towards us.

“ You should know, this is a private beach, ” Said the voice with a bit of annoyance to it.

We both turned around to see a slightly frowning Eli.

“ I’m glad to see you too, Ayase-san.” Eleanor smiled softly.

“D’Ambroisine.” Eli gritted her teeth  
“Nozomi, you should come back inside before dinner gets cold. It’s 20:00 already.” She turned to me.

_20:00 already! We’ve been talking for 2 hours straight but I didn't notice it._

As we both stood up, Eli defensively took my wrist while smoothly guiding me behind her as if Eleanor was someone dangerous.

“Почему ты здесь?” Eli bitted sharply. _\- why are you here?_  
“я просто в отпуске” Eleanor gently smiled. _\- I'm just on vacations._  
“Ты рано.” Eli grimaced _-You’re early._  
“Она очень интересна. Я хотела встретиться с ней” Eleanor sweetly tilted her head. _\- She’s very interesting. I wanted to meet her._

“You two know each other?” I inquire curiously trying to stop the tension that was palpable between them, especially coming from Eli.

“ You could say we have worked on a project together. Otherwise, I know her because I did some designs for the Bolshoi jewelry. I even made an item I would have never perfected before that collaboration-” She explained before being stopped by Eli.

“ It doesn't matter, she’s not here to tell her story. She was actually on her way back to her OWN house” She interjected.

As sad as I felt, I could feel that if I added anything or dared to excuse Eli for her rudeness, I would end up in trouble. I didn't want that.

I turned to a still calm and smiling Éléanor and sent her an apologetic smile. She looked me deep in the eyes, telling me that everything was fine and for some reason, I knew I was going to see her again.

“ Ayase-san is right, I was about to leave. I hope to see you very soon my dear Nozomi Tojo. For now, I wish you a great vacation in the utopia islands. You won’t be able to tell when dreams begin and reality ends.” She said in the sweetest voice and put her earphones back on, resuming the music she was listening to before she arrived.

I heard it again, the melody was so familiar but I just couldn't put my finger on it.

“Let’s go back inside,” Eli said with no more malice in her voice.

_Weird that she doesn't like Eleanor. She’s a wonderful person. I wonder what happened. Best not mention it now._

On our way back, Eli shifted her grip form my wrist to my hand letting me feel very soft and long fingers against my own. I hummed the melody that Éléanor was listening to and happily accepted the warmth of the person walking with me.

Although our parting was rough and fast I was happy I got to make a new friend that I didn't have to know by heart. Getting to know everyone in this world was fun but just meeting this whole new person was something completely different. A bit like Eli.  
I had to admit that getting to know Eli was a real mystery and that it was the beauty of it all.

Feeling satisfied with a friendship I just made and the sincerity of Eli’s feelings, it made my heart feel some kind of heat. A good heat and I liked it.

We entered the mansion full of action from the happy and overexcited inhabitants and closed the door to the outside world that was reality for the coming night.

My instincts told me that tonight something was going to happen.

_I wasn't disappointed._


	7. A night to remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A night that will leave you with many questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS, I'm back! (i think)
> 
> I'm really sorry for having taken such long break from writing. I was occupied by a few things and didn't see the time passing.
> 
> For those who are still interested in this Fic, do tell me what you think of this (shorter) chapter. It'll help me a lot.
> 
> Thank you for your support and see you soon for the next chap.
> 
> Enjoy!

  **_My mount is a dolphin, with my arrow and bow I pierce your heart._**

**_Who am I?_ **

* * *

 

The night was very promising alright. We all ate together and afterward Honoka suggested we all play some card games.  
I was one of the first to accept but I wasn't ready for these types of card games.

Alcoholic card games.

We all had to write a type of alcohol on a paper and then put it into a box which we would mix to afterward each pick a paper again.  
Maki and Nico got whiskey, Eli and I got Vodka, Umi and Kotori sake, Rin and Hayano baijiu, Honoka Armagnac and as an extra Tequila.

  
The games were hard to play, meaning easy to lose and get drunk to. They escalated so quickly I didn't have the time to say a word that rhymed with duck when Hayano started to get really handsy with Rin.

“Ano, Rin-sama~~, please punish me for the bad things I’ve done earlier.” She straddled Rin and we completely lost sight of her hand while the other was taking rin’s somewhere I was too young to acknowledge.

My body may have been used to alcohol but my mind surely wasn’t.  
All I could see was fog and blurry movement of excited people.

Those 2 were out of sight in 10 secs and the rest didn't seem to have noticed at all.  
Maki, Umi, and Eli seemed to be alright on their sides. Talking casually about the last time they invested in bitcoins or how the chocolate factory Eli bought a few months ago was already making 40% profit.  
When I saw them like that, all serious talks on investments/jobs and almost soldier-like, they reminded me of the “husbands” while Nico, Kotori and I would be the “Wives” talking more over house things or more feminine subjects.

We continued some games while discussing some interesting subjects from all sides.  
Maki and Nico were going to go to a small island in France near _Bretagne_ , as Nico specifically called, where they would be having their honeymoon.  
They showed some photos and the place had authentic written all over it. The small harbor with sailing boats of all sizes, the fortress that overlooked it, the beautiful beaches that were hidden by nature and wonderful white and blue houses were all incredibly genuine.  
The style was so simple yet so relaxing. I eyed the pictures with interest and saw from the corner that Eli was also intrigued.

“Let's go someday?” She stated with one of the biggest smile I’ve ever seen on her face.

“Let’s” I simply answered. _~~[_parfaitface_ lol]~~_

The night went on and we slowly went back to being “sober” again. It was a relief to restart being able to understand properly what was happening. We set for some music and listened to George Micheal’s soft jazz songs.

I wasn't one to listen to him before, but Maki loved his work.

Maki seemed to surprise me every turn of corner. She liked George Micheal, Elton John was one of the reasons why she started playing piano, she was actually a great dancer and although she didn't want to admit it, children always softened the atmosphere and she loved it.

* * *

_Play George Micheal - Wild is the wind_

* * *

  
As Nico and she started to gently sway to the music, a realization hit me.

I want to find someone like they found each other. Their gazes never living one another, their grasps while dancing, the way both bodies moved in unison.  
I gazed at their dance intensely, almost as if I wanted to memorize each and every step.  
It all made me want to feel the same. I almost let out a sigh of desire when my knight came to ask for a dance.

“ But… I don’t know how to dance, yo-” I started  
“ You do, but don't worry I’ll guide you through it all the way. Plus I can see you’re dying to dance” She took my hand in hers and guided me to the open balcony

My cheeks rosed for being so obvious and I just let her lead me there.

She quietly turned me and put her hand on my lower back while taking the other to my right hand. I adjusted my own hands and she started to steer us into this sweet lullaby.

I will forever remember the way her eyes intensely bore into my soul.

It said _I know everything about you yet I want to rediscover you again._  
but most importantly it said

_I love you and I’ll never let you go._

I was struck, throughout my new life, I wasn't able to understand perfectly why it was that I ended up here. Slowly I acknowledged the fact that it was because I was searching for love.

And here she was, my Aphrodite, giving me the love that I always desired. The one that I always looked up to.

Yet I couldn't stand this much attention.

 _What will happen if I do acknowledge her love? Will I have to fall in love too? How much of myself will I have to give to be able to be as much into this as she is?_  
  
My brain just started to take the lead and my heart lost in this battle. The logic sunk in and this wonderful moment turned into stress.  
Into a fear that I may lose my independence, the anxiety of ever losing the person I will love.

_What will I do when she’ll leave me when she dies?_

That ’s when I lost it. The song was nearing the end and we were enlaced in each other's arms still swaying, but I couldn’t hold it anymore. I started to cry again for the second time this day.

Eli felt me shaking, slightly pulled back enough to look at my face and gave me a sad smile.  
She stopped the dance and just embraced me.

“ I know this is too much for you, you might be new to this. If you want me to teach you, I will. Just tell me the words and I will be there to tell you everything from scratch. You shouldn’t be afraid to love and I want you to understand that” She lulled me in our embrace.

_Teach me how to love? How could you do that? How could I learn? Why should I learn? Being far from people means that I won't have the chance to be hurt by anybody. Why…why…_

“Because being in love or just love somebody, will bring you the happiness you will never have if you stay alone. Trust me, even with all the risks, its the most wonderful feeling in the world. The best drug anyone could be addicted to.” She answered to my aloud thoughts.

I nodded, not having any more strength to debate and just closed my tired eyes into the comfort of Eli. How sweet and warm she was, always made me wonder. I slowly started to calm down and before I knew it I was carried bridal style through the still romantic atmosphere of the living room.

“ Is she doing alright ?” Nico and Maki rushed to Eli's side.

“Shhh. She’s really tired so I’ll put her to bed, I’ll tell you after.” Eli explained to the two.

“Of course, but be sure to come back to explain because I can’t bear to see her like this again” Nico frowned.

“ I’ll be back in 10, by the way, Maki do your speakers in the room still work with Bluetooth?”

“Yes they do, just make sure the connect your phone before starting your music” Maki answered with a wondrous side glance to Nico.

As Eli lead a sleeping Nozomi to their room, Nico and Maki began a conversation of their own.

“ I hope nothing’s going to happen like the episode from 4 years ago.” Maki thought aloud walking to the huge couch in the center of the room.  
Not far behind Nico followed and angrily shoved Maki on the couch.  
“What was that fo-“ Maki wanted to say but seeing Nico’s expression she decided not to.

“ What happened 4 years ago should _**never**_ be said aloud again, we can’t let Nozomi know what happened. Am I understood?” Nico gave the scariest face Maki had ever seen in their entire relationship.

This was grave news.

She nodded and agreed to never mention it again. They fell into an awkward silence and Nico finally spoke up again.  
“I’m sorry I got so mad. I just never want to be a witness to that incident again. It was traumatic” She settled down into Maki’s open arms and cuddled into them.

“I know it scarred you so much. I’m sorry for bringing it up when I knew it.” Maki kissed her fiancée’s head while caressing every so gently.

* * *

Eli laid Nozomi down on the bed and began to take her shoes and put her in her pajamas.

Since the time they’ve been together, Eli knew the exact movements to do not to wake the sleeping beauty.  
Once set, she tucked her in and sat down next to her.

“ If only I could have started later. I could have been blessed with your new self for just a little longer” She leaned down and kissed Nozomi’s forehead and stood up again reaching her phone.

She picked the song she was so unwilling to put but eventually relented for the good of her loved one.

“ Now it's your turn to find your way” Eli walked away and left for the living room.

* * *

 

It was dark. So dark I couldn't see anything.  
When I started to realize I couldn’t see anything I began to hear something.  
A light ballad was flowing through the air and I seemed to already know it. Before I could even put my finger on it, my vision shifted and a spark appeared.

Something gold was falling from the sky. I walked closer to try and catch it before it could get smashed on the floor.  
Up above my head was some kind of rectangular object. It was gold and blue and it shined bright like the sun.

As it comes closer the music intensified and before I could reach out my hand to catch it my dream shifted and I was now right above the object.

I could see it very clearly now and something was urging me to catch it. I felt from my deepest self that I HAD to catch it before it fell.

I tried to rush to it. Falling, like it, in the process. The music was at its peak and in an instant I caught it and we hit the floor hard.

* * *

  
I leaped from my sleeping position. Scared by the fact that I just smashed myself on some floor at a very alluring pace.

“ _Find me_ ” a female voice spoke out.

I turned around trying to adjust my vision in the dark room to see who said that.  
Not another soul was in the room.

Maybe I just made it up

My breath calmed down for a bit and I noticed I was sweating all over. I stood up from the bed and directed myself to get another PJ set.  
While getting my new set I just understood that I was in PJs already but had no memories of putting them on.

 _What happened? Nothing right! Right?_  
As doubt flooded my mind, realization hit me and images of the dance and scene with Eli just a few hours back came rushing.

“OMG That’s so fucking embarrassing” I facepalmed myself.

 _I hope she’s not going to mention it, this would be the death of me._  
_Speaking of which, it’s 03:45. Why isn't she sleeping?_

The space next to where I was sleeping was empty.

_Where could she be anyways?_

With my PJs in hand, I walked around the enormous room to check if she was here.

Without the delicate moonlight shining through the soft curtains, I wouldn't be able to see as it was pitched black.  
The room was in complete silence and the attached bathroom had no soul in it either. There I decided to get changed and went back to the room.

Then I heard it. The slight sound of music coming from outside. Not too far away from our room’s balcony.

_Who was listening to music at 4 in the morning?_

_Wait I know this music, where did I hear it before? That’s right I heard it this evening with Éléanor._  
_That smooth classical lullaby, just the right tone for ballet. A ballet involving hurt, dissolutions but also love._  
_The one that makes you want to live forever, The one that you want to grasp on to so hard that it’ll never fly away. The one you want to protect so much that you would die for it._

An image of a ballerina dancing to it with mix emotions passed through my mind. It was so clear it directly led on to another scene with her partner.  
So intimate, beautiful as they followed the sound that they were wrapped in.  
  
So much companion, love, hurt, confusion were on their faces. I saw it all, and then I understood that these were not from my imagination.  
I had seen this before but where?

 _Wait I never saw a ballet before, that’s not possible. And this is not from a video. I’m sure of it._  
_Where?_  
_what is up with tonight and these deja vu?_

Uncertainty spread through my whole body exactly like on my first in this new world. I don’t know anything yet I have these feelings tormenting me. What was I to do?

Not wanting to wait and accept defeat, I walked to the window and was surprised to find it semi-opened.

Someone must have left it open during this afternoon.

As I silently passed through it to the balcony, I heard a small voice atop the melody.

“I never wanted it to end like this.”  
I walked to the edge and saw Eli sitting by the porch one story under, at my balcony’s right.

There she looked exhausted and won over.  
The music didn't help me hear the rest of her moonlight confession but her last sentences were the only things that I could grasp.

“ If only nothing had ever happened 4 years ago, If only I hadn’t done what I did. You could have been saved from doing all of this again. You could have lived the life you always dreamed of.”

I will always remember the scene that played in front of me. As I saw the indestructible and knightly Eli Ayase balling up in her sitting position.

Face in hands, sobbing my name.

**Author's Note:**

> if you're down here, thanks for getting this far, feedback is nice- opinions, ideas, praise- you can send me emails at augustus.amadeus@yandex.com or just write a comment
> 
> more of this to come soon-ish, hopefully, *winky face*


End file.
